<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>More Than Like by xxDustNight88</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251918">More Than Like</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88'>xxDustNight88</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dust Bunnies [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Drabble, F/M, Fake Dating, Feelings Realization</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 16:16:20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>659</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23251918</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxDustNight88/pseuds/xxDustNight88</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p><a href="https://www.flickr.com/photos/146849789@N04/49684046758/in/dateposted-public/"></a><br/>Ginny asks Theo to date her so Blaise will stop hitting on her all the time. He agrees, but feelings change and he has to figure out what to do next.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Dust Bunnies [39]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/590101</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Draco's Drabbles, March Madness - Slytherin Style, Tropes &amp; Fandoms 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>More Than Like</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Put this off for too long. Definitely in LOVE with this pairing so look out for more of them in the future. This covers a few different events so tahnk you to the admin! Happy reading, loves! Much love, xxDustNight. </p><p>Huge thank you to GaeilgeRua for letting me use her Grammarly to beta read. Any other mistakes are definitely my own... I'll fix them eventually.</p><p>Disclaimer: Harry Potter belongs to JK Rowling, Bloomsbury, and Warner Bros. No copyright infringement is intended. </p><p>Prompt:<br/>March Madness: Theodore Nott/Ginny Weasley<br/>DD Roll-a-Drabble October 2019: Mansion/"Sleep, if you think he/she won't find you."/Someone your MC was asked to look into<br/>MPF Tropes &amp; Fandoms: 11 March Fake Dating</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Theo and Ginny were currently in the middle of a ruse, so to speak. They'd been fake dating so that Theo's best friend, Blaise, would leave her alone. Only, at some point, Theo had fallen for the fiery witch and no longer wanted their fake relationship to end. This weekend there was a large party going on at Theo's mansion, and nearly everyone was in attendance. Blaise included.</p><p>"Theo," Ginny whispered, tugging him closer to talk into his ear. "Where is Blaise? I haven't seen him in hours, and I want to go to sleep."</p><p>A smirk threatened to tug at Theo's lips, but he managed to bite it back before replying. "Don't worry, Gin. I made sure he would be kept occupied by Pansy tonight. You and I should be left alone for a while."</p><p>Ginny sighed in relief. "Thank Merlin. I was hoping to drink and not worry about running into him," she admitted. "I know he is your best friend, but i am not into him like that, and he won't ever take no for an answer." She peered around as if searching for Blaise again. "You'll stay with me all night, right?"</p><p>"Absolutely," Theo said, pulling the red-head closer and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. "It's just you and me. Want to go and have a dance?"</p><p>Ginny smiled. "I'd love that."</p><p>Theo tried not to feel bad about liking Ginny more than just a friend. He hoped to have a chance to tell her his true feelings tonight. After a few hours of drinking and dancing, Ginny was tuckered out and wanted to find a room to sleep. Theo walked her through the mansion toward the guest quarters, all while trying to plan in his head what to say to the witch.</p><p>Finally, in front of an available room, Theo said, "Here we are, Ginny. This one can be yours tonight."</p><p>"You don't think Blaise will find me, do you?" Ginny's words were slurred as she asked this question.</p><p>"You'll be fine. I promise. Go on then," Theo teased, "sleep if you think he won't find you."</p><p>Ginny's eyes went wide with worry. "You have to sleep in here with me!"</p><p>Now Theo felt terrible. He wanted to be with Ginny, but not when she was drunk. "Ginny, there's something I need to tell you…"</p><p>As he trailed off, another voice spoke up from out of the darkness. "He wants to tell you that he loves you and that he wants to be with you for real."</p><p>Ginny and Theo turned to look as Blaise stepped out of the darkness and into the light from the bedroom doorway. "Blaise!" Theo said, "I thought you'd left with Pansy?"</p><p>"Nah," Blaise said with a smile. "She hooked up with Weasley, so I came to find you two and let you know I was heading home."</p><p>Ginny was looking at Theo, and she cleared her throat. "You like me?"</p><p>Theo took a deep breath and stared down into her brown eyes. He shrugged. "At some point, the fake wore off and became real. I more than like you, I think." He scratched the back of his head, awkwardly.</p><p>"He's mad about you," Blaise piped in nudging his best friend. "Now go and do something about it. I'm off to find another witch to spend the night with." With that said, Blaise disappeared once more.</p><p>"Are you upset?" Theo asked, his nerves making his heart race. "I didn't mean to fall for you. I understand if you want to stay friends."</p><p>Instead of replying, Ginny threw her arms around Theo's neck and kissed him. She then proceeded to tug him inside the bedroom and slammed the door shut. Apparently, she'd come to like him more than just a friend too. Being as drunk as they were, they did little else than snog and talk all night, but by the morning, they were no longer faking their relationship.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>For updates and information about my other works and projects, check me out on...<br/><a href="https://www.facebook.com/xxDustNight88/?ref=aymt_homepage_panel">Facebook</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.tumblr.com/">tumblr</a><br/><a href="https://twitter.com/xxDustNight88">Twitter</a><br/><a href="https://xxdustnight88.livejournal.com/">LiveJournal</a><br/><a href="https://www.fanfiction.net/~xxdustnight88">Fanfiction.net</a></p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>